The disclosure relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly to a mobile communication device having a metal module.
Conventional mobile communication devices require small size and for optimum probability.
Many functions have been added to mobile communication devices, such as camera, recording, remote-control functions. While usability of the mobile communication device is increased by adding the functions, likelihood of damage to the mobile communication device is also increased.
For example, as a user has charges generated by rub and contacts a mobile communication device, a discharge phenomenon, called an electrostatic discharge (ESD) event, may cause on the mobile communication device.
Electrical elements of conventional mobile communication device only sustain milliampere current. When an ESD event occurs, large discharge current will be generated in a short time. If the ESD event occurs on the mobile communication device, the large current will damage electrical elements of the mobile communication device.
A conventional solution increases elements in the mobile communication device to avoid the damage, however the cost of the mobile communication device is increased and usable space for electrical elements of the mobile communication device reduced.
Additionally, since the mobile communication device is small and constantly in transport, impact damage is common. A conventional solution disposes a metal protector skirting the mobile communication device to increase rigidity. However, the metal protector interferes with the radiation of the mobile communication device, causing signal loss.